The present invention relates to control systems for electric motor powered traction vehicles such as locomotives or transit vehicles and, more particularly, the invention relates to a method for controlling such a vehicle in a manner to improve recovery from a wheel slip during propulsion operation.
Locomotives and transit vehicles as well as other large traction vehicles are commonly powered by electric traction motors coupled in driving relationship to one or more axles of the vehicle. Locomotives and transit vehicles generally have at least four axle-wheel sets per vehicle with each axle-wheel set being connected via suitable gearing to the shaft of a separate electric motor commonly referred to as a traction motor. In the motoring mode of operation, the traction motors are supplied with electric current from a controllable source of electric power (e.g., an engine-driven traction alternator) and apply torque to the vehicle wheels which exert tangential force or tractive effort on the surface on which the vehicle is traveling (e.g., the parallel steel rails of a railroad track), thereby propelling the vehicle in a desired direction along the right of way. Good adhesion between each wheel and the surface is required for efficient operation of the vehicle.
It is well known that maximum tractive or braking effort is obtained if each powered wheel of the vehicle is rotating at such an angular velocity that its actual peripheral speed is slightly higher (motoring) than the true vehicle speed (i.e., the linear speed at which the vehicle is traveling, usually referred to as "ground speed" or "track speed"). The difference between wheel speed and track speed is referred to as "slip speed." There is a relatively low limit value of slip speed at which peak tractive effort is realized. This value, commonly known as maximum "creep speed," is a variable that depends on track speed and rail conditions. So long as the maximum creep speed is not exceeded, slip speed is normal and the vehicle will operate in a stable microslip or creep mode. If wheel-to-rail adhesion tends to be reduced or lost, some or all of the vehicle wheels may slip excessively, i.e., the actual slip speed may be greater than the maximum creep speed. Such a wheel slip condition, which is characterized in the motoring mode by one or more spinning axle-wheel sets, can cause accelerated wheel wear, rail damage, high mechanical stresses in the drive components of the propulsion system, and an undesirable decrease of tractive effort.
Many different systems are disclosed in the prior art for automatically detecting and recovering from undesirable wheel slip conditions.
Typically, differential speeds between axle-wheel sets or rate of change of wheel speed or a combination of these two measurements are used to detect wheel slip. Speed is monitored and if found to exceed predetermined differentials or rates of change, power to the motors is reduced in an attempt to bring speed to a value at which traction is regained. Once traction is regained, an attempt is made to reapply power to the motors to return the locomotive to the same conditions as existed prior to the on-set of wheel slip. However, in a conventional diesel-electric locomotive, removing power from the motors results in unloading of the diesel engine and a concurrent drop in power output of the engine and the speed of its associated turbocharger. When an attempt is made to reapply power at the previous level, there is a significant time delay to recover engine power, typically because the turbocharger has to be accelerated to operating speed. While a wheel slip condition can be overcome rapidly by power reduction, the time delay in engine recovery allows the vehicle speed to drop. As a consequence, the application of the same power to the motors is more likely to cause the wheels to lose adhesion and resume slipping since tractive effort is proportional to power divided by speed and the reduced speed requires a higher tractive effort. In some instances, the process of removing and reapplying power can result in locomotive speed ratcheting down to a stall condition. While this process can be overcome in most instances by allowing power to ramp up, ramping power is not practical on hills (where most slips occur) since higher power is needed to move the locomotive and power reduction results in speed reduction which can further lower the wheel speed at which slippage occurs. Thus, it is desirable to provide a method to avoid delays in reapplying power after occurrence and recovery of a wheel slip.